


Different Meditation || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Honor, Longing, Love, Lust, Meditation, Poetry, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: Kyoya paused at this rejected poem, his slim fingers smoothing it out, erasing the hard lines pressed into the paper. To his surprise, this one spoke to him, not about him.How many times had he seen Mori meditate when the Host Club was empty, giving away nothing but the impression of calm? A faint flush crossed his cheeks, alone in his room, rummaging through another man’s heart.Kyoya had his glasses, his laptop, the pen and notebook to hide behind. He wondered uneasily if these props worked as well as they should. Mori had fooled them all with nothing but silence.The Shadow King of the Host Club crumpled briefly into what he was, a teenager on the edge of adulthood. He sighed, straightened his spectacles and moved on. If Morinozuka could find peace in weakness, then so could he.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Morinozuka Takashi
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Different Meditation || OHSHC

**Author's Note:**

> More of Mori’s discarded poetry, now in the hands of Kyoya.

## Different Meditation || OHSHC 

## 

Eyes half closed  
Beginning meditation  
Heels, hands, breath

Breath, she  
Brushed against my back today  
Escaping the twins’ horseplay

Mind should drift,  
Empty but aware  
Eyes half open

I hear her laugh, close and trusting  
See the glint of a button on her chest  
Thoughts should be at rest

I felt her breath across my neck, this  
Is not the peace I seek but  
All of me welcomes it greedily

Any sense of her, I gather  
And remember, eyes half shut  
Each touch, innocent, different, compelling

Charged but calm I wait  
Rolling the moments like gems  
In my aching mind

Will it be the touch of her fingers on the tea tray?  
A stumble caught before she meets the floor?  
More?

Hands, my hands  
Relaxed but ready  
Ready


End file.
